


Witchcraft!

by alias123



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sex, i've never written sex before, im so sorry harvey smith, this is an insult to the characters frankly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alias123/pseuds/alias123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got dared to write this. Proceed with caution. Daud and Delilah have a steamy encounter involving vine bondage and Delilah dominating. All of Daud's dialogue is guard npc lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchcraft!

“Ohhh god think you’ll get your own squad after what happened last night ohh yes,”

Delilah smirked at the rugged and currently naked assassin in front of her. “That feels good, doesn’t it, Daud?” She ran her hand down his body again, bound with her vines, stopping just as she got to his crotch. “If you want this to end, you can always say ‘retribution’ and I’ll stop, but somehow I think you want me to keep going.” She added a vine around his thigh, binding him tighter to the bed, making sure to brush his hardening cock with it as she did.

“Please, oh please another night another patrol with you.” He strained against the vines, leaning into her touch, but Delilah wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of more.

“You knew I would take no mercy on you, when I first found you in my manor. And I still won’t. You. Will. Just. Have to wait until I’ve had my own fun first,” She punctuated each word with slaps across his face, leaning down at the end for a quick kiss as her naked breasts touched his bare and bound chest. Daud had never wanted anything more, not even money or fame, more than he wanted this gorgeous and dangerous woman to fuck him right now.

But it wasn’t about him.

She stood up again and ran her hands over her beautiful tits, intentionally teasing him more. He wanted to touch them, grope them, play with her nipples, but the vines meant he could only look and not touch, staring at her past the edge of the bed. He hadn’t felt a woman’s touch (or a man’s touch for that matter) in longer than he could remember. Being a shitty wannabe noir detective type had its downsides, and one of them was pathetic nights jerking off alone.

And now this gorgeous dangerous woman was slowly taking off her pants, and then…and then her panties. He’d only ever thought of his own sexual pleasure, but now all he wanted was to bury his face in that beautiful pussy. She was enticing.  


“What a shame it must be, to only be able to look and not touch. Poor Daud. I won’t give you release yet, but you can give me some. How would you like to taste this pussy? Do you want me to sit on your face, so you can eat me out til I cum? Would you like that?”

Of course he would. Somehow, it was all he wanted aside from relief for his throbbing horny cock. He moaned, “Indeed, I believe so.”  
She slowly straddled him and lowered herself onto his face. 

 

Daud started circling his tongue around, but wasn’t really hitting any of the right areas. Did he know what a clitoris was? Delilah was starting to wonder.  
“I’ll flush you out. Oh, I’ll find you,” he muttered, muffled by the muff. She sighed and slowly reached down and parted her labia, brushing his lips as well.  
“It’s right here. Literally right here,” she said, circling her finger around once and giving a small moan.

He gave a tentative lick, and then when she moaned in approval he began swirling his tongue around more and faster. She tasted good, not like flowers or candy because jesus Christ nobody tastes like that, but an indescribable flavor that was savory and delicious. Delilah sighed, it wasn’t half as good as any of her Brigmore witches but he was learning. She rocked her hips back and forth, trying to make the most out of it and grind on his face and tongue. Mmm yes that felt good.

She curled her hand in his hair. “Yess ohh more, I’m so close,”

He responded by moving his tongue around faster and more forcefully, not necessarily skillfully, but it was enough. She arched her back slightly as she came, rocking some more and moaning. It was the hottest thing Daud had ever heard.

“Now that I’ve had my fun, you can have some of yours,” she purred, slightly breathless, as she climbed off of him and then leaned down to kiss him quickly. “Since you’re too tied up to do this yourself, I’ll take mercy on you and help you.”

She stroked his hard cock, running her hands up and down it. “Witchwork!” he moaned. He was already so close, it wouldn’t take her long, a few more strokes. And there it was. He moaned as he ejaculated a few small squirts.

“There. We’re both satisfied,” She said as she manipulated the vines that bound Daud, letting them slither off him. “Now leave.”


End file.
